


Polar Bear at The End of Summer

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack Treated Seriously, Explanations, Exploration, F/M, Gen, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Exploration into why Lawrence is a polar bear at the end of Lost in Danville.





	Polar Bear at The End of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> "I liked my snacks thicc. And no snack was more thicc than a polar bear at the end of summer." That is what my friend said upon being used as a sounding board for this fic.
> 
> I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Linda smiled when her husband and sons came into the house. "Lawrence, did you forget something?"

"I did, dear?"

"Snacks are on the table." With the boys occupied, she walked over to him and knotted her hand in the soft, thick fur. "You know I prefer your human form." She'd accepted his other form too, but he shed too much as a polar bear.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Completely slipped my mind." The fur retraced back into his skin, his bones shrinking and changing, until he looked as human as the rest of the family. Though very bear.

"Oh, gag." Candace topped her words by making small gagging sounds as she retreated from the kitchen.

Ferb covered his eyes.

Phineas missed everything, too engrossed in his world in the clouds.

Laughing, Linda gave him a peck. "Clothes."

"Oh, right." Turning the face the wall, he walked sideways from the room. "Sorry, Candace, boys."

Moving to the table, Linda ruffled Ferb's hair. "Your father's left." After Ferb lowered his hand, she continued, "Have you been practicing?"

Ferb shook his head while Phineas answered, "He doesn't want to." He gave his brother a look. "I can't believe you think it's embarrassing, being able to turn into something else is so cool."

"Not when you turn into a-"

"Oh, maybe we can build something so we can all shape shift!" Phineas cut him off.

"You have such active imaginations." She shook her head, already picturing Candace dragging her into the backyard tomorrow to see her boys and their friends pertaining to be different animals.

She wondered if they'd make up little costumes like when they played ants. It might be worth grabbing the video camera before letting Candace show it to her.


End file.
